Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2016
12:29 need le herp 12:29 * Suljko101303 is actually dragoon 12:29 Harps are the bomb. 12:30 small I SHALL SERENADE YOU TO DEATH! 12:30 do de do de do 12:30 216k damage from azurai 12:30 wat 12:30 1 hit 12:33 well harpist in GBF is pretty much buffer and debuffer 12:33 status inflictor and overall gud stuff 12:34 idk why but dragoons and any classes like it i like 12:34 kinda cuz i can sacrifice defense for atk 12:34 Yappers! 12:35 how you doin? 12:35 * Yapboonyew disappears 12:35 Hello Lin. 12:35 YAP 12:35 HI 12:35 oyo yap 12:35 anyways hi 12:35 i'm dead 12:35 Hi Desert 12:35 no you are not 12:35 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap while half dead 12:36 y u ded 12:36 * Linathan sits back while half dead 12:36 x_x 12:36 ive been away from this chat too long, remind me how to do the grey text Dx 12:36 /me is doing something 12:36 10/10 12:37 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa revive half of yap and lin 12:37 * Steve Yu falls asleep 12:37 ah thanks 12:37 i'm late for class 12:37 kill me 12:37 i hate morning class, i almost always late for that 12:37 >still having breakfast like nobody's business 12:37 ripu 12:38 But Yap 12:38 Food > School 12:38 ;) 12:38 right. 12:38 * Yapboonyew eats a pancake 12:39 * Suljko101303 cries out for legend stones 12:39 * Suljko101303 has too many legacy omni's 12:39 well that's the price you pay if you goin' f2p 5eva 12:39 ikr 12:40 not a pingux9000 12:40 but i can live 12:40 since most all my omni's are ready etc 12:41 Hey 12:41 Evolve avant or sirius 12:41 which is more important 12:41 avant for FH 12:41 sirius for general use 12:41 mkay 12:41 your choice 12:43 need to finish my main team's SP and finish endless 12:44 dang endless has been a pain in the butt for too long 12:45 .... 12:45 I... 12:45 I haven't even touched endless :C 12:46 endless is fuuuuuun' 12:47 im too lazy to do anything that requires effort 12:47 funny thing is i almost beat endless with only 3 fully SP'ed omni's 12:47 lmao 12:47 by the time i attempt karna masta, 9 stars will be out 12:47 my phone dieded tho 12:48 Steve, I don't think they are going past OE. 12:48 I hope not... 12:48 they will 12:48 MONIES 12:48 time to dso beiorg like a lot 12:52 danger chat is dead again 12:52 :( 12:52 ye 12:52 and ALim has confirmed they will not be going past OE 12:52 lel 12:52 since OE isn't a star tier, 9* won't come out 12:52 its basically a side evolution 12:52 Yup. 12:52 and sulj 12:52 i beat endless with 1 non-max SP'd unit 12:53 Double prism. 12:53 *runs* 12:53 i attempted it as soon as i scraped the 60 for Rengaku's OD fill SP 12:54 k 12:55 just making sure i can winz 12:57 welp 12:57 gnight 12:58 GL in endless 12:58 hope you get garnes ordas and skramya a lot 01:06 dedliest chat 01:19 It's very quiet in here. 01:24 Guys 01:25 Hey yap 01:25 * Yapboonyew sleeps 01:25 WAKE UP YAP 01:25 PLZ 01:26 *Shakes yap 01:27 *facepalms 01:43 Bye 02:05 hello all 02:06 (batman) 02:06 anybody know a good team to take out ark and xie'jing?? 02:13 Use all your omni's 02:13 that's all 02:16 Xie'Jing? 02:17 PFFT 02:17 Just nuke 'er. 02:21 Oh and heyo dead chat. 02:23 Anyone here? 02:23 No? 02:24 kek 02:24 I am. 02:24 Sort of. 02:29 I'm a pretty little princess <3 02:30 Hot. 02:30 :C 02:30 I got a B on a song I played in Osu. 02:30 Because I put double time on it :C 02:31 it's only like.. 02:31 1.5 stars :C 02:40 Sooo. 02:40 How's chat? 02:40 dead 02:44 hm 02:53 They should have another way of obtaining legend stones 02:54 Special dungeon cap? 02:56 Nah, they should just have a sale every once in a while. 02:56 once a season (y_ 02:57 Blue Zenith is stupid. 02:59 O I like the sale idea 02:59 I could splurge all 99k merits in 02:59 VALUE! 03:00 Idk why this isn't a thing yet 03:01 just spurge them normally then 03:01 why wait for a sale? 03:01 Cause I'm cheap >:C 03:02 Because that's a waste of points 03:03 there's nothing good to buy most of the time 03:03 other than metal units 03:04 What about imp keys 03:04 and stones 03:05 >Imp Keys 03:05 I still have 15 lying around 03:05 Stones are the only one worth buying anyway 03:05 I mean 03:05 They aren't farmable other than merits 03:05 You only get them off events 03:05 /giveaways 03:06 also you get 20k per month from Special Achievement Events anyway 03:06 Assuming you'd actually do them all 03:07 welp.. 03:08 that just happened 03:09 hmmm 03:10 welp 03:10 time to stall Mora a lot 03:13 i need severe help with barion. 03:14 he keeps hitting me super hard when i use 6 Sbb 03:14 all my units are close to dead when he's done attacking if i use 6sbb 03:14 Is he one of those BS only use half BBs? 03:14 no clue 03:15 i looked at him amd it said nothing about sbb 03:15 on the wiki 03:16 he just naturally hits hard 03:16 but even with 50% mitigation and a shield? 03:17 isn't that Tridon? 03:17 not that shield. similar to ark's. it is from kulyuk 03:17 if so, yer jsut killing yerself faster since the Fire attacks break it faster and splash damage hurts more than normal 03:18 well in any case, either use a mono water squad or use Iris UBB 03:18 but wouldn't he use dragon god's bellow and one shot me? 03:19 i know it will put my hp at one, but he does do more attacks 03:19 which results in me dead 03:20 since it doesn't buff wipe, Iris UBB will turn it into 1 dmg 03:20 and with mono water, ya can OTK him using Karl UBB 03:20 oh. also i 03:20 habe iris at it's first evo 03:20 have* 03:21 what is OTK? Over Kill? 03:21 One Turn Kill 03:21 oh dear god can someone help me 03:21 Means he wipes you with the floor in one turn 03:22 I'm on the Grand Quest Eneroth: Genesis and I'm at the fight with Azurai at the Lava Pool 03:22 Pretty much just means 1-shot with a diluted meaning 03:22 ah. let me post my units cause i don't have good water units except for selena and the rest are just not ready 03:22 Every time i kill him, he keeps spamming his Angel idol move when he revives 03:23 it's been 27 turns right now and this is the 8th time i killed him 03:23 still putting that Angel Idol buff on 03:23 the obvious solution is to make his Angel Idol disappear 03:23 by not making him use it 03:23 i'm trying to find out how i could get rid of it 03:23 You have to get him low 03:24 Stall out and he'll remove it himself 03:24 how? 03:24 it's on the wiki 03:24 6 turns after "Enough of this trifling" 03:24 Daganth is sucking in massive amounts of lava! - Idle 03:24 Dagnath rears back - Removes all buffs on self 03:24 If not killed in this turn 03:24 Flash Nova - 20 combo fixed damage 999,999 damage attack on all foes 03:24 damn 03:24 oh 03:24 smh 03:24 so the fight is basically impossible if you don't know what you're doing 03:24 http://m.imgur.com/5pxfVBO,PFcPknx,293Cmfw,UIMeaw3 these are all my units. pls help 03:24 Yea 03:24 it'll be just one BIG stalemate 03:25 You need some good damage management 03:25 You have to not kill him while stalling 03:25 But you have to nuke him too 03:25 as long as you don't kill him before he has to buff wipe himself, yer fine 03:26 mich, can you see if i can somehow for a squad to OTK barion? 03:26 form* 03:27 W8. 03:27 ok finally killed him 03:27 jeez 03:27 Is this Azurai? 03:27 noce job 03:27 noice* 03:27 that supposed to be everything? cuz it seems like it's only a part of it 03:27 He's a butt to kill. 03:27 i know 03:27 if you know what you're doing you're absolutely fine 03:27 let me see 03:28 Even though Azurai is a pain in the bottom, still glad he's on my team 03:28 oh, nyami, and this black umbrella girl got cut from the pic 03:29 wait.. why did it cut all my pictures? 03:30 i gotta tap on each one to see all lf them 03:31 so.. anybody able to see the pics and help? 2016 08 31